My New Life With The Cold Namja
by Kirana Anna
Summary: Hak Yeon yang tidak menyukai pernikahan dan Taek Woon yang tidak suka dijodohkan, dua orang yang berbeda, dipertemukan dalam sebuah pernikahan. Akankah cinta tumbuh ditengah-tengah keduanya?. VIXX Couple
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Prolog

Disebuah rumah mewah, didalamnya terdapat ke-empat orang penghuninya dan tiga diantaranya sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan membahas sesuatu yang penting, tidak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara dari salah satu penghuni rumah tersebut dan diikuti oleh suara lembut yang lainnya.

"APA? Menikah? Tidak akan"

"Eomma tahu kamu tidak menyukainya"

"toh itu untuknya bukan untukku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu disebuah rumah mewah yang lain yang memiliki 3 orang penghuni. sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan untuk menbahas sesuatu yang sama dan terdengarlah suara dari salah satu penghuni rumah tersebut diikuti sebuah suara yang lain.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya"

"Kami tidak menjodohkanmu."

"Apa salahnya jika kamu menikah saja dengannya?."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana jika salah satu dari kalian yang tidak menyukai yang namanya sebuah pernikahan dan perjodohan diberitahu oleh orangtua kalian jika kalian akan dinikahkan, seperti halnya Hak Yeon dan Taek Woon yang tidak menyukai pernikahan dan perjodohan ini? Apa reaksi kalian? Let's Me Know it!.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah Prolog yang pendek bukan? Dan Anna hanya mau tahu saja, jika ada yang berminat membacanya, Anna akan postingkannya disini.

Tapi, jika tidak ada. ya, tidak apa-apa sich. Anna tidak akan mempostingkannya.

I'll Be Back Next Week To See It, See U Next Week! #Bow bersama VIXX


	2. Chapter 2 CH 01

Tulisan tidak sesuai EyD.

Mianhae jika membosankan dan jalan cerita tidak sesuai dengan harapan para reader...

FF ini milik saya, Main Castnya milik orangtua mereka masing-masing dan juga rohnya milik Tuhan.

WARNING!

^ Typo bertebaran dimana-mana ^

^ Alur cerita rada kecepatan.^

^ dan mungkin Feel-nya kurang dapat^

^dan sewaktu-waktu Rate-nya bisa berubah kapan saja^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dimalam yang tengah bertaburan bintang-bintang, banyak orang yang belum ingin masuk ke alam bawah sadar mereka, seperti saat ini banyak yang berlalu lalang dijalanan maupun ditempat-tempat yang ramai seperti Kafe yang berada ditengah-tengah jantung kota Seoul, kafe ini terlihat cukup ramai dan disukai oleh anak-anak yang masih sekolah maupun yang sudah lulus hanya untuk berkumpul dan berbagi cerita. Seperti halnya seseorang yang berkulit tan yang bernama Cha Hak Yeon tersebut juga sedang berbagi cerita dengan sahabatnya Kim Won Shik, mereka duduk disudut ruangan yang dekat dengan kaca.

Hingga tiba-tiba suara dari salah satu dari dua benda berbentuk persegi empat panjang berwarna hitam dan putih tersebut berbunyi membuat aktivitas bercerita mereka terhentikan.

"Ma'af, aku angkat dulu sebentar" ucap Hak Yeon berdiri dan menjauh

"Yeoboseoyo, Appa?"

"..."

"Sesuatu yang penting? Ne, baiklah, Appa. aku akan pulang."

"..."

"Ne, sampai ketemu dirumah Appa"

"Ma'af, Won Shik sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang"

"Ya, Hati-hati N"

"Bye~"

"Bye~"

Setelah mendapatkan telepon dari sang Appa Hak Yeon permisi untuk pulang duluan ke Won Shik sahabatnya. Dan berjalan menuju sebuah mobil berwarna hitam diujung jalan, setelah sampai dia menaiki dan menyalakan mobilnya dengan kecepatan 40 km/jam dan dia sampai dirumahnya hanya dalam 15 menit saja karena sebenarnya jarak rumahnya dengan kafe tersebut tidaklah jauh dari tempat dimana dia bertemu dengan Won Shik sahabatnya.

Setelah memasuki halaman rumahnya dan memakirkan mobil tepat didepan rumahnya Hak Yeon turun dan mengunci mobilnya. Setelahnya dia memasuki sebuah rumah yang sudah lama ditempatinya sejak dia masih kecil, rumah yang juga dimana orangtua dan dongsaengnya berada.

Kini sekarang Hak Yeon sudah duduk dihadapan kedua orangtua-nya. Yang dengan wajah bertanya-tanya memandang kedua orangtuanya yang ada didepannya yang juga sedang melakukan kegiatan sama dengannya saling memandang satu sama lain.

Hak Yeon POV

Hay, perkenalkan namaku Cha Hak Yeon biasa dipanggil Hak Yeon saja tapi aku paling sering dikenal dengan nama N. nama yang sangat singkat bukan? Dengan nama itulah orang-orang memanggilku bahkan sahabatku Won Shik juga memanggilku dengan nama N. Tidak mengherankan jika nama N terasa cocok denganku yang terlihat cukup manis dan sangat cerewet untuk seukuran anak laki-laki, aku memiliki warna kulit yang jarang dimiliki orang asia dan tinggiku 181 cm. aku, orangnya sangat easy going menyukai kebebasan dan perdamaian, tidak suka menghamburkan uang, dan juga tidak menyukai kekanggan bahkan kekerasan, apalagi terikat dengan yang namanya pernikahan, eoh.. Aku I'll feel banget jika berurusan dengan yang namanya pernikahan, mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah, apalagi melihatnya secara langsung... ingin ku muntahin semua yang kumakan saat itu juga jika melihatnya. Apalagi melakukannya, sudah kukatakan bukan kalau aku sangat alergi dengan yang namanya pernikahan berdiri disampingnya saja sudah membuatku merinding setengah mati. Yang pastinya aku tidak mau melakukan yang namanya sebuah P.E.R.N.I.K.A.H.A.N. Titik ngak pake koma, Okay?.

Baru saja aku mengatakannya, dan sekarang kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari mulut sang Appa dan Eomma yang sangat ku sayangi itu.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk dihadapan kedua orangtua ku dan mereka mengatakan aku akan dinikahkan dengan seorang anak dari keluarga Jung yang berniat membantu keluarga kami yang hampir mengulung tikar ini.

Brak!

"APA? Menikah? Tidak akan." Ucap Hak Yeon berdiri dari duduknya setelah mengebrak meja dan kembali duduk setelah mengatakan kata 'tidak akan'.

"Tolonglah Nak ini demi kita, Eomma tahu kau sangat tidak menyukai yang namanya pernikahan. Tapi, sekali ini saja buanglah sifat egois mu itu." Ucap Eomma-nya

"lihatlah Sang Hyuk, apakah kau tidak kasihan padanya jika dongsaeng mu itu dikeluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena tidak membayar iuran sekolahnya?." Ucap Eomma memohon lagi dan dibenarkan oleh sang Appa.

"Benar Nak" ucap Appa mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak Sang Hyuk saja yang dinikahkan Eomma, toh itu untuknya bukan untukku." Ucap Hak Yeon tidak terima.

"Kalau saja dia bisa Eomma pasti akan meminta padanya. Tapi, lihat dia masih seorang bocah berumur 14 tahun dan dia tidak bisa menikah diusia segitu sayang. Tapi, lihat dirimu sayang, kau sudah besar, umurmu sekarang 20 tahun dan kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk membangun sebuah rumah tangga" ucap Eomma lagi.

Aaarrrggg... Kenapa aku paling tidak bisa membantah perkataan Eomma?. Aku tahu, dia sangat lembut dan perhatian, dia sudah menjaga, melindung kami dan juga merawat Appa dengan sangat-sangat baik. Bagiku Eomma adalah malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untuk menjaga dan melindungi kami sampai sekarang, seorang Eomma yang terbaik yang kumiliki.

Haah... Seandainya aku bisa lari dari situasi seperti ini, pasti akan kulakukan sekarang juga, tapi, kalau aku lari Appa pasti akan memblokir semua Atm-atm berhargaku dan Eomma pasti akan terus menangis. Tapi, bukan ini yang ku INGINKAN... Yang ku inginkan hanyalah sebuah kebebasan dan kedamaian bukannya sebuah pernikahan seperti ini apalagi pernikahan ini dilakukan dengan alasan perusahan kami akan bangkrut, arrggg... Apa yang harus kulakukan... Terima atau tidak? Jika tidak perusahan kami akan bangkrut...

Beberapa menit terdiam dalam kesunyian akhirnya sang Eomma yang membuka suara.

"Hak Yeon, Eom~" ucapan Eomma-nya terpotong oleh suara Hak Yeon yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah... aku akan menerimanya... Hanya demi kita" jawabku mengalah dengan suara kecil setelah berpikir yang pasti untuk keluargaku.

"Gomawo, sayang" ucap Eomma memelukku setelah mendengar jawaban yang kukatakan

"Gomawo, Hak Yeon" ucap Appa yang juga menepuk pundakku dan aku hanya tersenyum manis pada kedua orangtuaku.

Dengan berat hati aku menyetujui pernikahan ini, demi kedua orangtuaku dan juga Namdongsaengku Sang Hyuk bukan untuk orang lain tapi, untuk keluargaku, ingat hanya untuk keluargaku. Aku merasa, aku adalah orang yang paling sial karena telah menyetujui sebuah ide yang paling buruk dalam hidupku dan juga karena termakan oleh perkataanku sendiri.

Hak Yeon POV End.

Setelah keadaan yang sangat menengangkan diruangan keluarga selesai dan diakhiri dengan berpelukkan (emangnya teletabis?), Hak Yeon dengan wajah yang tidak bersemangat sedikitpun memasuki kamarnya dan berjalan menuju teras kamarnya dan duduk disana sambil memandang kearah langit malam dimana para bintang-bintang sedang sangat berkilauan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu ditempat yang lain, disebuah rumah mewah yang hanya dihuni oleh tiga orang ini, sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan anak yang didepan keduanya dan mereka sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting hingga terdengarlah sebuah suara yang sangat lembut diikuti dengan suara yang agak berat setelahnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Taek Woon-ah, kamu sudah cukup umur untuk melakukakan sebuah pernikahan dan juga kamu sudah cukup dewasa untuk membangun sebuah rumah tangga."

Taek Woon POV

Hmmm..., aku adalah Jung Taek Woon, cukup panggil saja aku Taek Woon atau kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Leo. Kenapa Leo? Karena aku sangat menyukai hewan buas yang bernama singa dan juga kata sahabatku Hong Bin tatapanku jauh sangat menakutkan daripada bertemu dengan singa beneran dan sepertinya aku sangat menyukainya. Kurasa nama Leo cocok juga denganku, aku memiliki tinggi 183 cm dan berkulit putih layaknya orang asia pada umumnya. Aku anak tunggal dari keluarga Jung oleh karena itu Aku sangat menyanyangi Eomma-ku dan juga sangat mengkagumi Appa-ku. Aku sangat suka bekerja daripada orang lain dan aku seorang yang pendiam, jika sudah bekerja tentunya. Tapi, jangan pernah sekalipun membuat kesalahan sedikitpun didepanku, karena aku tidak akan segan-segan menghukum dan membentak siapa saja yang melakukan kesalahan dan aku tidak suka dijodoh-jodohkan dengan siapapun dan juga aku tidak suka siapapun menyentuh sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku termasuk musuhku sekalipun.

Baru saja ku katakan bukan? kalau aku tidak suka dijodoh-jodohkan. tapi, sekarang lihat! itu tidaklah berlaku lagi, itu karena kata-kata tetaplah menjadi kata-kata. Dan lagi-lagi kedua orangtuaku ingin menjodohkanku... Tidak... tidak... Lebih tepatnya mereka memaksaku untuk menikah dengan seorang anak dari keluarga Cha yang perusahannya yang sebentar lagi akan mengulung tikar itu.

"Tapi, Appa, aku tidak suka dijodohkan" ucap Taek Woon

"Kami tidak menjodohkanmu Taek Woon, kami hanya menikahkanmu saja" jawab Appa-nya.

"Tapi, itu terlihat sama saja Appa." Lanjut Taek Woon.

"Taek Woon-ah, apa kau tidak ingin melihat Eomma-mu bahagia yah? Dia hanya ingin mempunyai seorang anak yang manis dan cerewet seperti anak dari keluarga Cha, dan lihat dirimu padahal waktu kau kecil kau sangat lucu dan manis tapi, sekarang.. Appa tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi." ucap Appa-nya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa salahnya jika kamu menikah saja dengannya, toh itu demi Eomma-mu juga" lanjut Appanya.

Aku tahu, aku sangat menyanyangi Eomma dan juga sangat mengkagumi Appa. Tapi, apakah hidupku pada akhirnya tetap harus dijodohkan juga? Dan menikah dengan anak dari keluarga Cha? Tanpa pengenalan sedikitpun? Haah... Ini pasti pilihan yang paling buruk dalam hidupku.

"Huuh... Baiklah, Appa... Aku akan melakukannya." Ucapku setelah menghela napas panjang.

"Gomawo, Taek Woon-ah" ucap Appa menepuk pundakku dan aku hanya tersenyum dengn senyuman andalanku padanya.

Dengan setengah hati aku menyetujuinya pernikahan itu demi Eomma yang terobsebsi mempunyai seorang anak yang manis dan cerewet. aku rasa, tidak lama lagi kehidupanku yang damai akan berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

Taek Woon POV End

Taek Woon dengan setengah hatinya menerima pernikahan itu setelah pembicaraan tentang pernikahan selesai, Taek Woon langsung menuju kamarnya dimana teras kamarnya berada dan berdiri dipinggir pagarnya dan memandang langit malam yang bertaburan bintang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu ditempat yang berbeda namun diwaktu bersama'an mereka berdua memandang langit malam yang bertaburan bintang-bintang didepan teras kamar mereka.

"Tuhan/Bintang kenapa sesuatu seperti ini harus terjadi padaku?" Ucap mereka bersamaan diwaktu yang sama. Berharap pada langit malam agar takdir mereka akan berubah malam itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC Or End?

Yey... Sudah Anna publish...

I Hope U like and Enjoy With It. Wanna R&R? #Bow bersama VIXX

Gamsahamnida To R&R-nya.


	3. Chapter 3 CH 02

Tulisan tidak sesuai EyD.

Mianhae jika membosankan dan jalan cerita tidak sesuai dengan harapan para reader...

FF ini milik saya, Main Castnya milik orangtua mereka masing-masing dan juga rohnya milik Tuhan.

WARNING!

^ Typo bertebaran dimana-mana ^

^ Alur cerita rada kecepatan.^

^ dan mungkin Feel-nya kurang dapat^

^dan sewaktu-waktu Rate-nya bisa berubah kapan saja^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang penyinar dunia yaitu matahari akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit telah menampakkan wujudnya untuk mulai menyinari dunia hari ini.

Disebuah rumah mewah yang ditinggali oleh empat penghuni, mereka sedikit demi sedikit bermunculan, dan disebuah ruangan yang dindingnya dipenuhi dengan koleksi buku-buku dan juga terdapat 2 boneka beruang yang besar, didekatnya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur yang memperlihatkan seorang namja berkulit tan memakai baju tidur berwarna biru kotak-kotak itu masih setia dengan tidurnya dan mengeliat perlahan-lahan untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

Clek..

"Hak Yeon Hyung... Palliwa... Nanti aku terlambat." Ucap seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya dan berdiri diambang pintu sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya..

"Ne, ne. Hyung sudah bangun, Hyukkie" jawab Hak Yeon bangun dari tidurnya.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Hyukkie ternyata adalah sang Namdongsaengnya Sang Hyuk.

"Ne, cepat ya, Hyung" ucap Sang Hyuk berjalan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Hak Yeon POV

Apakah hari kemarin adalah mimpi? Ya, mungkin saja karena rasanya badanku terasa ringan daripada hari kemarin. Rasanya mimpi buruk itu tidak akan terjadi didalam hidupku.

"Sepertinya hari-hariku akan berjalan seperti biasanya." Gumamku

Dengan segera aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada disamping pintu kamarku dan mengambil handuk sebelum memasukinya.

Hak Yeon POV End

20 menit mungkin sudah cukup untuk Hak Yeon selesai dengan urusan mandi. dengan segera Hak Yeon turun dengan senyum yang berkembang dibibirnya menandakan dia sedang bahagia saat ini.

Hari ini Hak Yeon menyapa semua orang yang berada diruang makan dan duduk disamping kanan adiknya dengan Appa-nya yang duduk bagian tengah yang sedang membaca koran dan Eomma-nya duduk tepat didepan dirinya yang sedang mengoleskan selay pada roti tawar dan menaruhnya tepat didepannya.

"Gomawo, Eomma" ucap Hak Yeon

"Sama-sama sayang" jawab Eomma-nya

"Hak Yeon" panggil Appa-nya

"Ne, Appa" jawab Hak Yeon segera memalingkan wajahnya dari sang Eomma dan melihat kearah sang Appa yang sudah melipat korannya.

"Hari ini kita akan menemui calon suami-mu" Ucap Appa-nya to do point.

DUARR... (Ceritanya gunung meletus ni, bercanda kok)

Hal-hal yang sudah dibayangkan Hak Yeon akan berjalan seperti biasanya hancur seketika setelah mendengar perkataan Appa-nya, termaksud juga senyum yang sudah berkembang diwajahnya memudar seketika.

"Hari ini? Berarti kemarin itu bukan mimpi?" Ucap Hak Yeon tidak percaya bahwa yang diharapkannya tidak terjadi menjadi kenyataan.

"Tentu saja, ini semua bukan mimpi, sayang" jawab Eomma-nya tersenyum.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk nanti malam, kita akan menemui orangtua calon suami-mu" ucap Appa-nya lagi dan meminum kopinya.

Tunggu..

Calon Suami?

Apakah Appa-nya tidak salah?

Bukankah seharusnya calon Istri?

"Appa..." panggil Hak Yeon lembut

"Ne?" Jawab Appa-nya.

"Bukankah seharusnya calon istri?" Tanya Hak Yeon was-was jika tebakkan benar.

"Tidak, itu benar kok. karena sebenarnya keluarga Jung hanya memiliki satu anak laki-laki" ucap Appa-nya santai setelah menaruh kopinya dimeja menjawab pertanyaan Hak Yeon.

"Appa... Eomma..." Panggil Hak Yeon lagi setelah mendengar perkataan Appa-nya dengan suara yang sepertinya menahan sesuatu untuk diteriakkan.

"Ne?" Jawab orangtua-nya dengan pandangan takut-takut melihat kearah Hak Yeon yang menutup matanya dengan tangan yang dikepalkan dan masih mengengam garpu dan pisau.

BRAK

"AKU BUKAN GAY!" teriak Hak Yeon mengejutkan orangtua-nya dan juga Sang Hyuk yang berada disampingnya.

"Ayo, kita pergi Hyukkie" Ucap Hak Yeon berjalan meninggalkan Eomma, Appa dan juga Sang Hyuk yang masih terdiam disana mendengar teriakkan Hak Yeon

"Hyukkie!" Panggil Hak Yeon lagi. Sang Hyuk yang kembali mendengar namanya dipanggil, segera mengambil tas yang berada disamping kirinya dan berlari menyusul Hyung-nya.

'Ternyata kalau Hyung marah menakutkan juga' batin Sang Hyuk memasuki mobil Hak Yeon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hak Yeon POV

Apa maksudnya ini? Aku ini namja normal yang pastinya menyukai yeoja bukan namja. Apa mereka kira aku tidak bisa mendapatkan yeojachingu? mereka jadi menikahkanku dengan seorang namja? Yang benar saja... mana mungkin aku menikah dengan seorang namja. Dan kalian tahu? Aku bukan seorang gay dan aku tidak suka yang namanya homoseksual dan itu lebih terdengar menjijikkan melakukannya dengan sesama namja eoh... Dari pada melakukannya dengan namja lebih baik melakukannya dengan yeoja. aku seorang namja dan aku masih normal, tidak mungkin aku menikah dengan namja yang asal usulnya saja aku tidak tahu. Kalau tahu begini jadinya aku tidak akan menerimannya.

Aarrrrhhhh... Apa yang kupikirkan... kenapa jadinya pergi ke hal-hal yang aneh sih?. Isshh... Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi.. Hush... Hush... Pikiran aneh pergi... pergiii...!

Hak Yeon POV End

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu dikediaman keluarga Jung mereka sedang berkumpul diruang makan untuk Breakfast pagi dengan suasana yang hening, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan memulai aktivitas mereka yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap hari. Namun, keheningan itu tiba-tiba saja diterhentikan oleh sebuah suara.

"Taek Woon" panggil Appa-nya

"Ne, Appa?" Jawab Taek Woon mengangkat wajahnya dan menghadapkannya ke tempat sang Appa berada.

"Nanti malam, kita akan bertemu dengan keluarga Cha, jadi,kamu usahakan jangan lembur" ucap Appa-nya.

"Hari ini? Untuk apa?" Tanya Taek Woon

"Iya, untuk membicarakan kelanjutan dari pernikahan ini" jawab Appa-nya.

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan Appa" jawab Taek Woon dengan poker face-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taek Woon POV

Hari ini Appa memberitahuku kalau nanti malam kami akan bertemu dengan calon menantunya dan juga calon pengantinku. Semoga saja pernikahan ini tidak berdampak buruk dalam hidupku dan tidak mengacaukan pekerjaanku sedikitpun.

Baiklah, mungkin ini sesuatu yang aneh dalam hidupku. Tapi, ini benar-benar menyita pikiranku. Padahal hal seperti ini tidak pernah menjadi beban pikiranku kenapa sekarang jadinya seperti ini?. Semua yang kulakukan serba salah tempat. Aish.. Mungkin aku harus mengrefresikan pikiranku dan mengambil jeda sedikit.

Taek Woon POV End.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak terasa malam sudah menjemput untuk memberitahukan mereka bahwa waktu pertemuan sudah hampir dekat.

^Sementara itu dikediaman keluarga Cha^

Tok Tok Tok

"Hak Yeon cepatlah" ucap Eomma-nya memanggil Hak Yeon

"Ne, Eomma" jawab Hak Yeon dengan nada malasnya.

"Eomma, apakah pakaian ini sudah bagus?" Tanya Sang Hyuk

"Tentu, Anak Eomma yang ini sudah tampan" Ucap Eomma-nya menangkup wajah Sang Hyuk.

"Gomawo, Eomma" Ucap Sang Hyuk tersenyum

Clek...

Blam...

"Kau lama sekali Hak Yeon... Apa yang kau lakukan didalam?" Tanya Eomma-nya melihat Hak Yeon yang keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Hak Yeon dengan nada tidak sukanya.

"Apakah kalian masih lama? Ini sudah waktunya" ucap Appa yang kini angkat bicara setelah melihat jamnya. Mereka memalingkan kegiatannya setelah mendengar suara sang Appa.

"Baiklah, kami akan turun" ucap Eomma-nya mengintruksi mereka untuk turun dan menuju sebuah mobil yang sudah stand by didepan disana untuk dinaiki.

^Sementara itu dikediaman keluarga Jung^

"Appa, ini sudah waktunya. tapi, Taek Woon belum pulang juga" Ucap Sang Eomma panik berjalan mondar-mandir diruang keluarga.

"Tenang sayang, sebentar lagi pasti dia akan tiba" Ucap Sang Appa menenangkan

"Eomma? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Taek Woon yang baru memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Ah, Taek Woon-ah... Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu, kita harus cepat sebentar lagi kita harus bertemu dengan mereka" Ucap Eomma-nya tanpa jeda.

"Nde, Eomma" jawab Taek Woon malas dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

20 menit kemudian

"Taek Woon-ah... Apakah masih lama?" Tanya Eomma-nya

"Nde, sebentar lagi Eomma" jawab Taek Woon dari dalam.

Clek...

Blam...

"Oh, sayang akhirnya kamu keluar juga, ayo kita berangkat" Ucap Eomma-nya tidak sabaran menarik tangan Taek Woon menuju mobil yang sudah terparkirkan didepan disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga Cha sampai duluan disebuah restoran yang sangat megah dan disana tidak ada orang lain selain mereka itu karena restoran tersebut sudah dipesan secara khusus untuk hari ini. Dan tidak lama kemudian Hak Yeon meminta izin untuk ke belakang (ya, tahulah..).

Setelah Hak Yeon pergi, keluarga Jung juga baru sampai disana dan segera berjabat tangan dengan keluarga Cha.

"Apakah ini anaknya" Tanya Mrs. Jung

"Aniya.. Bukan yang ini. tapi, yang ini". Jawab Mrs. Cha sambil menunjuk Hak Yeon yang baru saja kembali duduk didepan mereka. Sontak membuat ketiga orang yang duduk didepan keluarga Cha memalingkan wajahnya hanya untuk melihat Hak Yeon.

Seperti merasakan slow montion, Hak Yeon terlihat seperti seorang anak berumur 17 tahun dimata Mrs. Jung.

"Ah... Manisnya..." Ucap Mrs. Jung spontan membuat Mereka (Mr. Jung. Taek Woon. Mr. Cha. Mrs. Cha. Hak Yeon dan juga Sang Hyuk) menatapnya tidak percaya dengan yang apa mereka dengar.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?" Tanya Mrs. Jung bingung karena mereka semua menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sepertinya mengatakan 'apakah yang dikatakannya tidaklah salah?'. Sedangkan seseorang yang tidak menyadari apa maksud Eomma dan Mrs. Cha yang disamping dan didepan Eomma katakan. tiba-tiba saja berbicara.

"Mana gadisnya?" Tanya Taek Woon sontak membuat semua mata kecuali Hak Yeon menatapnya tidak percaya. Apakah dia tidak mendengarkan yang dibicarakan orangtuanya?

"Oh, iya kita belum memperkenalkan anak-anak kita" Ucap Mr. Jung menghilangkan suasana aneh disana.

"Hak Yeon dan Taek Woon berdirilah, perkenalkan diri kalian." lanjut Mr. Jung

"Aku Cha Hak Yeon senang bertemu denganmu" Ucap Hak Yeon cepat dengan wajah yang super jutek.

"Taek Woon" ucap Taek Woon dan mereka kembali duduk tapi, tiba-tiba Mrs. Jung bersuara lagi.

"aish... Taek Woon, bersikap baiklah pada calon 'pengantinmu'." Ucap Mrs. Jung menegur Taek Woon. Mendengar ucapan Eommanya sontak Taek Woon mengebrak meja membuat semuanya kaget kecuali Hak Yeon yang sudah menduga reaksi Taek Woon akan seperti dia sebelumnya.

"APA? DIA?" Ucap Taek Woon berteriak menunjuk Hak Yeon yang berada didepannya.

"Taek Woon turunkan tanganmu kau tidak sopan" ucap Eommanya menegur Taek Woon lagi.

"Dia calon pengantinmu" jawab Mr. Jung

"Aku tidak mau menikah, apalagi dengan sesama namja Appa" ucap Taek Woon lagi-lagi menunjuk Hak Yeon.

"Siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu" Celetuk Hak Yeon yang masih setia dengan makanan didepannya. Yang lagi-lagi membuat mereka harus melebarkan matanya.

"Aku selesai" Ucap Hak Yeon setelahnya berdiri meninggalkan mereka yang mengganga dengan apa yang dikatakan Hak Yeon.

Sedangkan Taek Woon yang memperhatikan Hak Yeon pergi, mengepalkan tangannya seperti menahan amarahnya terhadap Hak Yeon. Padahal diluar sana banyak Yeoja-yeoja maupun namja-namja yang ingin menikah dengan Taek Woon. Tapi, melihat reaksi Hak Yeon yang seperti itu. Seperti yang kalian lihat Hak Yeon tidak tertarik sedikitpun terhadap Taek Woon.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya" Ucap Taek Woon kemudian dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan mereka yang lagi-lagi mengganga mendengar perkataan Taek Woon yang pertamanya menolak pernikahan ini tapi kemudian menerimanya.

'Akan ku beri kau pelajaran, karena berani-beraninya menolakku' batin Taek Woon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC or End

Bagaimana menurut saudara sekalian?. Apakah ini termaksud kategori aneh atau humoris?

I Hope U like and Enjoy With It. #Bow bersama VIXX

Gamsahamnida To R&R-nya.

Wanna Review? :D


	4. Chapter 4 CH 03

Tulisan tidak sesuai EyD.  
Mianhae jika membosankan dan jalan cerita tidak sesuai dengan harapan para reader...

FF ini milik saya, Main Castnya milik orangtua mereka masing-masing dan juga rohnya milik Tuhan.

WARNING ^ Typo bertebaran dimana-mana ^ ^ Alur cerita rada kecepatan.^ ^ mungkin Feel-nya kurang dapat^ ^ dan mungkin Rate-nya bisa berubah kapanpun sesuai alur yang author buat^

.

.  
.

Happy Reading

.

.  
.

Setelah mereka pergi, para orangtua dari masing-masing keluarga, memulai diskusinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Hak Yeon? Dia berkata dia tidak ingin menikah" tanya Mr. Jung khawatir rencana pernikahannya akan batal

"Tidak apa-apa, dia pasti akan menikah dengan anak anda" ucap Mr. Cha meyakinkan

"Hak Yeon itu anak yang baik, dia pasti akan mengerti." ucap Mrs. Cha mencoba menenangkan suasana

Percakapan itu terus berlanjut hingga jam 9 malam, membuat Sang Hyuk yang ditinggalkan sang Hyung merasa bosan dan mengantuk.

'Coba tadi aku ikut Hyung, pasti tidak akan bosan seperti ini.' Batin Sang Hyuk.

Sang Hyuk hampir ingin tertidur sampai Mr. Jung mengatakan hal yang ingin didengar Sang Hyuk.

"Ah, ini sudah jam 9 malam, sebaiknya kita pulang, kelihatannya Sang Hyuk sudah mengantuk" Ucap Mr. Jung memperhatikan jam dan anak dari keluarga Cha.

"Ooh... Sayang, kau mengantuk?" Tanya Mrs. Jung juga memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah mari kita pulang" Ucap Mr. Cha

Setelahnya seperti biasa, mereka berjabat tangan lagi sebelum mereka kembali ketempat mereka masing-masing.

.

.  
.

Sementara itu Hak Yeon sedang berada disebuah kafe yang sering dikunjunginya bersama Won Shik dan duduk ditempat biasanya mereka duduk yaitu didekat sang kasir.

Setibanya Hak Yeon disana dia selalu memasang wajah cemberut sambil menceritakan semua tentang pernikahan yang dibuat orangtuanya dan juga tentang reaksi namja yang baru ditemuinya 30 menit yang lalu yang menurut Hak Yeon terlalu lebay (emangnya kamu ngak lebay bang?).

Won Shik yang mendengar semua cerita Hak Yeon dari awal sampai akhir tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagaimana tidak? Mana ada orangtua yang mau menikahkan anaknya dengan sesama namja dan hal seperti ini baru dia dengar dari Hak Yeon dan ini akan benar-benar terjadi dalam hidup Hak Yeon.

"Terima sajalah N" Ucap Won Shik sambil memegang perutnya untuk menahan tawanya yang sudah keluar saat Hak Yeon selesai bercerita.

"Won Shik!" Ucap Hak Yeon setengah berteriak

"Hahaha... Baik, Mian, Mian..." Ucap Won Shik sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar karena terus tertawa.

"Kenapa kau malah mendukung orangtua-ku sih? Bukannya malah menghibur diriku" ucap Hak Yeon memberikan Won Shik Chop Hand yang seperti biasanya dia lakukan jika dia sedang marah.

"Apakah setelah kau menikah, kau akan berubah menjadi Gay?" Tanya Won Shik kemudian membuat Hak Yeon memberinya Death Glare.

"Hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi." Ucap Hak Yeon menghela napasnya, kemudian menyeruput tehnya.

"Oh, iya N. Kamu masih ingat dengan teman-teman SMP?" Tanya Won Shik

"Masih, kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Hak Yeon bingung.

"Katanya... mereka mau buat reunian... Tapi, bulan depan." Ucap Won Shik

"Reunian?. Wah... Ngak sabar ketemu sama mereka" Ucap Hak Yeon senang

"N.." Panggil Won Shik dengan nada takut-takut.

"Wae?" Tanya Hak Yeon memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau masih ingat dengan... Jae Hwan?" Ucap Won Shik bertanya berharap Hak Yeon tidak merasa takut dengan namanya.

Hak Yeon yang mendengar nama Jae Hwan seketika terdiam. Pasalnya Jae Hwan adalah seseorang yang sangat menggangu hidupnya. Menggangu? Itu karena Jae Hwan sering mengikutinya kemanapun Hak Yeon pergi dan juga Jae Hwan adalah orang yang pertama yang mengatakan perasaannya terhadap Hak Yeon. Kalian tahu? Hak Yeon tentu saja menolaknya, karena Hak Yeon bukanlah seorang gay. Dan Hak Yeon masih ingat dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Jae Hwan saat Hak Yeon pergi meninggalkannya sendiri ditaman waktu itu dan kata-kata itu kembali tergiang dikepalanya.

'Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku dengan cara apapun, Hak Yeon.' Setelah mengucapkannya. sejak saat itu Jae Hwan tidak lagi muncul didalam hidup Hak Yeon sampai hari ini Hak Yeon mendengar namanya lagi.

"A-ada apa d-dengan Jae Hwan" tanya Hak Yeon terbata-terbata.

"Dia..."

"Yeonnie... Coba tebak siapa aku?" Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul tersebut dan memeluk Hak Yeon dari belakang dan menutup matanya.

Tunggu! Yang memanggilnya 'Yeonnie' hanya satu orang dan orang itu sudah lama menghilang dari hidup Hak Yeon. Dan dia adalah...

"Jae Hwan.." Ucap Hak Yeon menebak nama seseorang tersebut

"Ahh... Kau masih mengingatku ternyata, Yeonnie" ucap Jae Hwan yang baru diketahui namanya melepaskan tutupan matanya dimata Hak Yeon dan kembali memeluk Hak Yeon dari belakang.

Hak Yeon melebarkan matanya saat tebakannya benar dan menatap tidak percaya Won Shik yang ada didepannya tidak memberitahu Hak Yeon kalau Jae Hwan ada disana bersama mereka memeluk Hak Yeon dari belakang.

"Yeonnie... Kau sangat manis..." Ucap Jae Hwan kemudian mencium pipi Hak Yeon.

Cup..

Setelah mencium pipi Hak Yeon. Jae Hwan melepaskan pelukkannya, kemudian duduk disamping mereka berdua yang masih memiliki satu kursi kosong.

Hak Yeon yang kaget dengan ciuman dipipi yang diberikan Jae Hwan hanya mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipinya yang terasa hangat tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang berada disana melihatnya dan segera berjalan kearah Hak Yeon dan menarik tangan Hak Yeon untuk berdiri.

"Ikut aku!" Ucap seseorang tersebut menarik tangan Hak Yeon membuat Hak Yeon mengikutinya.

Won Shik maupun Jae Hwan kaget saat orang yang baru saja datang menarik Hak Yeon keluar. Tapi, kekagetan Won Shik tidak berlangsung lama karena dia sudah tahu siapa orang itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jae Hwan yang bingung dengan orang tersebut.

"Bukankah dia...?" Tanya Jae Hwan yang baru sadar dari kekagetannya terpotong oleh jawaban Won Shik.

"Calon Suami... Hak Yeon." Jawab Won Shik membuat Jae Hwan melebarkan matanya namun kemudian menyeringai.

'Jadi, kau sekarang Gay, Yeonnie~. Ini akan memudahkanku mendapatkanmu' batin Jae Hwan.

"Ah.. Hak Yeon melupakan HandPhone-nya, aku akan menyusulnya" Ucap Won Shik bangkit.

"Tidak, biar aku saja yang memberikannya" Ucap Jae Hwan mengambil alih benda persegi empat tersebut dan berjalan keluar dari sana.

.

.  
.

Sementara itu Taek Woon yang sudah sampai dirumahnya 30 menit yang lalu menghepaskan badannya ketempat tidur memandang atap kamarnya yang berwarna putih tersebut. Dia menghela napasnya sedikit berpikir namun, kemudian sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya. Dengan segera dia bangun dan merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil sebuah benda persegi tempat tersebut dan menekan tombol-tombol dengan lincahnya seakan benda tersebut sudah menyatu dengan dirinya. Hingga terdengar suara dari orang yang diseberang.

"Yeobeoseyo?"

"Hallo, bisakah kau mencarikan ku sebuah data?" Tanya Taek Woon

"Data? Atas nama siapa?" Tanya orang yang diseberang.

"Cha Hak Yeon" ucap Taek Woon.

"Cha Hak Yeon dari keluarga Cha?" Tanya orang diseberang.

"Ya, aku ingin data atas nama Cha Hak Yeon secepatnya" ucap Taek Woon lagi.

"Baiklah, akan ku usahakan cepat." Ucap orang yang diseberang.

"Okay, aku tutup" ucap Taek Woon.

Setelah telepon ditutup oleh Taek Woon, dia menyeringai dan berjalan menuju teras kamarnya.

"Kita lihat, seperti apa data dirimu Cha Hak Yeon" ucap Taek Woon memandang langit berbintang diterasnya dengan coolnya.

Kruuukkk... (Suara perut ceritanya)

Bunyi suara perut membuat Taek Woon seketika malu, padahal tadi dia sudah memasang pose yang sangat keren.

"Ah, aku lapar... tadi aku lupa makan dulu sebelum pergi huuhh...". Ucap Taek Woon mendesah.

"Baiklah, makan diluar saja" ucap Taek Woon lagi segera mengambil kunci mobil yang ditaruhnya dimeja yang bertumpukkan dokumen tersebut.

"Hmmmm... Dimana yah? Ah.. Ke kafe baru itu saja" ucap Taek Woon yang tadinya berpikir kemudian menggangukkan kepalanya.

Hanya butuh 20 menit saja jika Taek Woon yang membawanya dan sekarang Taek Woon sudah sampai dihalaman kafe tersebut, berjalan memasuki kafe yang menurutnya baru itu. Mata Taek Woon melebar saat dirinya baru memasuki kafe tersebut disuguhkan dengan adegan sang calon pengantin dicium oleh orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah musuhnya dalam dunia bisnis,. Walau hanya dipipi tapi itu dapat membuat Taek Woon marah dan berjalan cepat kearah Hak Yeon saat tangan Hak Yeon berada dipipinya Taek Woon menarik tangan Hak Yeon paksa hingga Hak Yeon berdiri.

"Ikut Aku!" Ucap Taek Woon menarik tangan Hak Yeon sehingga Hak Yeon terpaksa mengikutinya sampai diluar halaman kafe tempat Taek Woon memakirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari sana.

"Lepaskan tanganku, ini sakit" ucap Hak Yeon membuat Taek Woon melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik menghadap Hak Yeon hingga jarak mereka terlihat sangat dekat.

"Kenapa... " Tanya Taek Woon dengan suara kecil

"Apa?" Tanya Hak Yeon tidak mendengar suara Taek Woon.

"Kenapa kau mau saja dicium olehnya?" Tanya Taek Woon.

"Dia temanku. Apa urusanmu?" jawab Hak Yeon acuh sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sakit.

"Tentu saja itu juga urusanku, karena kau akan menikah denganku." jawab Taek Woon dengan sedikit nada marah.

"Memang benar, aku akan menikah denganmu. Tapi, ini hidupku dan kau... tidak bisa mengatur hidupku sesuka hatimu" Ucap Hak Yeon sambil menunjuk dada Taek Woon, dan juga dengan sedikit nada marah.

Melihat seseorang muncul dibelakang Hak Yeon, tanpa pikir panjang Taek Woon menarik tangan Hak Yeon dan menciumnya tepat dibibir. Taek Woon sukses membuat Hak Yeon melebarkan matanya dan cepat-cepat mendorong Taek Woon menjauh.

"Yakk.. Apa yang kau lakukan bastar! (Mian, kata"nya kasar)" Ucap Hak Yeon

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan jatuh tepat pada pipi kiri Taek Woon dan Hak Yeon tidak menyangka dia bisa melakukan itu, menatap tangannya dan berlari menuju mobilnya setelah mengatakan kata 'ma'af' kepada Taek Woon.

Dan Taek Woon hanya terdiam disana, setelah Hak Yeon pergi dia memengang pipinya yang panas yang karena dihadiahi sebuah tamparan bukannya sebuah ciuman (ngarap nie). Setelah sedikit terkejut akan kejutan yang diberikan Hak Yeon kepada Taek Woon akhirnya Taek Woon tersadarkan dari tujuan awalnya datang ke kafe tersebut dan Taek Woon kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

Sementara itu Jae Hwan yang melihat kejadian barusan hanya berdiri disana dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hmm... Ini semakin menarik" ucap Jae Hwan masih dengan senyuman itu

"Dan mungkin HandPhone ini akan ku simpan dahulu. Untuk pertemuan kita." Ucap Jae Hwan lagi.

.

.  
.

Taek Woon sampai dirumah kurang dari 15 menit, dengan segera naik keatas kamarnya dan kembali menghempaskan badannya diatas tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

Taek Woon POV

Arrrggg... Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Kenapa aku menciumnya? Apakah aku cemburu? Tidak... Tidak... Tidak mungkin itu terjadi... Dia kan hanya berteman dengan anak dari Lee Corp. Kenapa aku cemburu?.

Tapi... Ciuman itu masih terasa dibibirku... Dan... Dan... Kalau diingat lagi bibirnya terasa sangat manis...

Taek Woon POV End.

Taek Woon menyentuh bibirnya sendiri karena merasakan ciuman yang tadi dilakukannya dengan Hak Yeon membuatnya mengingat ciuman itu dengan segera Taek Woon mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahh... Tidak... tidak..." Teriak Taek Woon.

.

.  
.

TBC

Mianhaeyo Yeorobun baru mengepost... Ini saja saya ngepostnya lewat handphone...

Dan Neomu Gomawo atas Doa-nya dari para reader tersayang di Crown Prince... (Cium pipi atuh-atuh).

Kata terakhir dari Anna... Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5 CH 04

Hak Yeon masih teringat dengan yang telah dilakukannya terhadap Taek Woon dan juga dengan yang Taek Woon lakukan padanya. Hak Yeon pun memengang bibirnya dan kemudian dia sadar, matanya mengambarkan kemarahan.

"Ahhh... Ciuman pertamaku diambil si namja bastar, kurang ngajar" teriak Hak Yeon geram mengacak rambutnya..

"AKU SANGAT MEMBENCINYA!" Teriak Hak Yeon ? ?i lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya. Sedangkan Orangtuanya dan Sang Hyuk yang baru memasuki rumah tersebut kaget mendengarnya.

"Ada apa dengan Hyung?" Tanya Sang Hyuk membuat kedua orangtuanya mengangkat bahu dan tangannya keatas sambil mengelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu.

.

.

.  
.

Cit Cit Cit (Ceritanya suara burung berkicau)

Menyambut pagi, Burung-burung pun mulai berkicau disebuah dahan yang berada didepan sebuah teras kamar, yang didalamnya memiliki interior kamar berwarna caramel, seorang namja pemilik kamar tersebut baru saja terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Meregangkan badannya kemudian mengecek jamnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.15 yang artinya masih ada 45 menit baginya untuk bersiap-siap pergi kekantor.

Tok Tok Tok

"Tuan, muda Taek Woon sarapan sudah siap" info salah satu maid dirumahnya.

"Ya, aku akan segera turun" ucap Taek Woon

20 menit kemudian~

Taek Woon sudah berdiri disebuah kaca memandangi dirinya yang sedang memasang dasi. Setelah selesai diambilnya tas kantornya dan berjalan menuju sang pintu kamar untuk turun menuju meja makan dimana sang Eomma dan Appa telah menunggunya.

Taek Woon terlihat sangat tampan hari ini, menuruni tangga dengan sangat cool-nya membuat beberapa maid terpesona pada dirinya tapi, sayang mereka tidak bisa memandang sang pangeran tampan lagi karena sang pangeran akan menikah dengan pangeran dari kerajaan lain. Oh, ya.. Pangeran dan kerajaan? Itu hanyalah imajinasi yang dibuat oleh mereka sendiri. jadi, jangan hancurkan imaginasi indah tentang dunia mereka.

"Taek Woon" panggil Appa-nya melihat anaknya duduk ditempat biasanya.

"Ya, Appa?" Jawab Taek Woon mendengar sang Appa memanggil namanya.

"Besok luangkan waktu-mu dan pergilah bersama Eomma ke butik" Ucap Appa-nya.

"Nde, Appa. Tapi, untuk apa ke butik?" Tanya Taek Woon bingung, karena seingatnya butik hanya untuk para wanita saja.

"Tentu saja untuk fitting baju" jawab Eomma-nya membuat Taek Woon mengganguk paham. namun, kemudian baru sadar atas ucapan Eomma-nya.

"Nde?, Fitting baju? Tapi..." Ucap Taek Woon kaget namun ucapannya dipotong sang Appa tercinta-nya (?).

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Taek Woon, ingat! Kau sudah menyetujui pernikahan ini didepan keluarga Cha" ucap Appa-nya tegas, membuat Taek Woon teringat dengan kata-katanya malam itu.

'Baiklah aku akan menerimanya'

"Haaah... Baiklah, Appa." Jawab Taek Woon akhirnya.

'Sial... Kenapa kemarin aku menerimanya.. Ish.. Kalau tidak gara-gara namja itu.. Pasti pernikahan ini tidak akan terjadi.' Batin Taek Woon.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"HAK YEON HYUNG... BANGUN... INI SUDAH PAGI...!" Teriak Sang Hyuk mendobrak masuk untuk membangunkan Hyung-nya.

BUK!

"Hahahahaha..."

Dan sebuah bantal mendarat tepat didepan wajah Sang Hyuk dan kemudian bantal itu jatuh tepat didepan kakinya dan pelaku-nya tentu saja adalah Hak Yeon sang Hyung dari Sang Hyuk. Mendengar Hyung-nya tertawa Sang Hyuk mempoutkan bibirnya atas apa yang sudah Hyungnya lakukan namun, kemudian sebuah seringaian terukir diwajanh-ya. Diambilnya bantal yang dipakai sang Hyung melempari wajahnya. Digengamnya erat-erat dan melemparkannya kembali ke sang Hyung yang masih tertawa dan itu tepat mengenai wajah Hyungnya.

"Ups!" Ucap Sang Hyuk melihat hal itu cepat-cepat menutup pintu kamar Hyungnya dan dia lari menuruni tangga, hingga sebuah teriakkan membuatnya terkikik senang karena sudah berhasil membuat Hyung-nya marah pagi-pagi.

"HYUKKKIEEE!" Teriak Hak Yeon dengan wajah yang sangat merah menandakan sang Hyung sedang bermood jelek.

'Haah... Sepertinya aku akan kangen menjahili Hyung setiap pagi,...' Batin Sang Hyuk setelah dia duduk ditempatnya yaitu disebelah Hak Yeon.

Tidak lama kemudian Hak Yeon turun dengan wajah bingung membuat beberapa orang memandangnya... bingung juga. (Hahaaha..)

"Kau mencari apa sayang?" Tanya Eomma-nya membuat Hak Yeon tersadarkan dari aksi cari mencarinya.

"Apa Eomma melihat HandPhone-ku yang putih? Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana" Tanya Hak Yeon menjelaskan.

"Ahh, mungkin Hyung sudah tua, makanya pikun.. terus lupa deh taruh HandPhone-nya dimana" ucap Sang Hyuk mengundang gelak tawa dari sang Eomma dan beberapa maid yang ada disana sedangkan sang Appa hanya tersenyum mendengar candaan Sang Hyuk sang bungsu yang selalu menjahili sang Hyung.

"Sang Hyukkieee..." Panggil Hak Yeon tersenyum kearah Sang Hyuk. Sedangkan Sang Hyuk yang mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu hanya mampu menelan ludahnya.

"Baik.. Sudah cukup candaan-nya" Ucap Appa-nya mengitruksi mereka untuk berhenti, karena kalau tidak dihentikan nanti akan ada berita seperti judul ini 'Hyung kandung yang tega menyiksa Namdongsaengnya'

"Dan Hak Yeon" panggil Appa-nya.

"Kamu tidak ada acara bukan besok?" Lanjut Appa-nya bertanya

"Nde, aku tidak mempunyai acara apapun besok. memangnya ada apa dengan besok Appa?" Tanya Hak Yeon

"Baguslah, besok pergilah ke butik bersama Eomma" Ucap Appa-nya mendengarnya Hak Yeon hanya mengganguk karena dia sudah tahu, ke butik artinya Fitting baju.

"Baiklah... Memangnya kapan pernikahannya Appa?" Tanya Hak Yeon lagi.

"2 minggu dari sekarang." Jawab Appa-nya singkat padat dan jelas.

Tluk tuk (Suara garpu jatuh)

"APA? 2 MINGGU DARI SEKARANG?" Teriak Hak Yeon kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa pernikahanya akan secepat itu, karena menurutnya menyiapkan sebuah pernikahan itu butuh 1 atau 2 bulan baru akan selesai.

Namun, kekagetannya tidak berlangsung lama karena HandPhone-nya yang berwarna hitam tersebut berbunyi membuat Hak Yeon harus menggangkat karena nomor yang meneleponya adalah nomornya sendiri.

"Hay, yeonnie..." Ucap seseorang diseberang

"Jae Hwan?" Tanya Hak Yeon bingung bagaimana mungkin HandPhone-nya bisa mengeluarkan suara Jae Hwan?

"Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu" ucap Jae Hwan dari seberang sana.

"Jangan katakan HandPhone-ku ada padamu." Ucap Hak Yeon menebaknya.

"Yups... Kamu benar sekali Yeonnie-ah... Kau mau HandPhone-mu kembali? Temui aku di Cafe StarLight ditempat biasanya jam 9 nanti." Ucap Jae Hwan membenarkan perkataan Hak Yeon.

"Baiklah... Aku akan kesana" jawab Hak Yeon menyetujui

"Okey. Sampai jumpa Yeonnie..." Ucap Jae Hwan dengan lembutnya mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah sekarang Hak Yeon, berada ditempat biasanya dia duduk bersama Won Shik, tapi, yang ada dihadapannya sekarang bukanlah Won Shik melaikan Jae Hwan.

"Aku sudah disini, sekarang kembalikan HandPhone-ku" ucap Hak Yeon tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah ini ambilah" ucap Jae Hwan menaruk HandPhone Hak Yeon diatas meja. Melihat HandPhone-nya Hak Yeon dengan segera mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil HandPhone-nya namun, HandPhone yang tadi-nya berada diatas meja tiba-tiba saja kembali menghilang.

"Aits... Tapi, ada syaratnya" Ucap Jae Hwan menarik HandPhone itu menjauh dari meja.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hak Yeon penasaran.

"Menjadi pacarku" Ucap Jae Hwan membuat Hak Yeon kaget melebarkan matanya.

'Jangan bercanda Jae Hwan... Aku bukan Gay" Jawab Hak Yeon

"Aku tidak bercanda... Yah... Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak mau Yeonnie-ah... Aku akan menunggu sampai kau sendiri yang datang padaku" Ucap Jae Hwan menanggapi jawaban Hak Yeon.

"Aku tidak akan datang padamu" jawab Hak Yeon membalas ucapan Jae Hwan.

"Siapa yang tahu?, kau tidak bisa menentukan apa yang tidak ingin kau lakukan, karena waktu terus berjalan Yeonnie-ah" Ucap Jae Hwan membuat Hak Yeon mengangkat bahunya dengan wajah tidak suka.

.

.

.

.  
.

TBC again...

Mian... Yang ini juga lama Updatenya...  
Sorry Yeorobun... Gamsahambnida Review-nya.

Akhir kata dari Anna... Mind To Review? 


	6. Chapter 6 CH 05

Okay... I'm Back again... With the Wedding

~~~~~Happy Reading~~~~~

"Yayaya... Terserah apa katamu, tapi, waktu tidak akan bisa menentukan apa yang harus kulakukan" jawab Hak Yeon.

"Tidak... Waktu yang akan memperlihatkan apa yang akan kamu lakukan." Ucap Jae Hwan tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"Ah... Terserah... Sekarang berikan HandPhone-ku" Ucap Hak Yeon seperti tidak ingin berdebat dengan Jae Hwan.

"Baiklah... Ini..." Ucap Jae Hwan memberikannya dihadapan Hak Yeon. Namun, saat Hak Yeon akan mengambil HandPhone-nya menghilang ditempat, karena lagi-lagi Jae Hwan mempermainkan Hak Yeon. Hak Yeon melihatnya tentu saja kesal. Seperti Yeoja yang dipermainkan sang namja. Hak Yeon mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yak!, kau mau mengembalikannya atau tidak sih" tanya Hak Yeon sedikit emosi.

"Aku akan mengembalikan-nya setelah kau... Melakukan-nya." Jawab Jae Hwan menunjuk pipi-nya.

"Ish... Menyebalkan..." Ucap Hak Yeon melihat Jae Hwan menunjuk pipinya.

"Baiklah... Kemarinkan pipi-mu... Ish..dasar mesum..." Lanjut Hak Yeon akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Jae Hwan walau diakhir katanya dia mengomel dengan suara kecil.

Jae Hwan memajukan pipinya sesuai perintah Hak Yeon walau samar-samar dia dapat mendengar perkataan Hak Yeon diakhir kata.

Cup

Setelah Hak Yeon mencium pipi Jae Hwan dan akan kembali duduk ditempat-nya tiba-tiba tangan-nya ditarik oleh Jae Hwan dan seketika itu juga dia merasakan benda halus nan lembut tersebut menyentuh bibirnya.

Mata Hak Yeon melebar dan ciuman tersebut berlangsung sangat cepat. Melihat Hak Yeon terkejut Jae Hwan tersenyum.

"Aku mendengar perkataanmu itu Yeonnie-ah" ucap Jae Hwan sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan Hak Yeon yang masih terdiam disana.

"YAK! LEE JAE HWAN!" Teriak Hak Yeon membuat beberapa orang yang berada dikafe tersebut memandanginya. Merasa di perhatikan Hak Yeon langsung membungkuk minta ma'af dan cepat-cepat berlari keluar karena wajahnya sudah memerah karena perbuatan Jae Hwan. Sedang Jae Hwan yang baru keluar dari kafe tersebut mendengar teriakkan Hak Yeon hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku akan menunggu diri-mu sendiri yang datang padaku, Yeonnie-ah" ucap Jae Hwan sebelum akhirnya dia menaiki mobil-nya melesat pergi dari tempat parkir kafe tersebut.

~~~~~~VIXX~~~~~~

Taek Woon sedang berada dikantornya memandang kota Seoul dari tempat-nya berdiri dengan tangan yang berada dibelakang punggung-nya. Hingga suara ketukkan dilanjutkan dengan sebuah suara yang sangat dikenali-nya membuatnya membalikkan badan-nya dan kembali duduk dikursi-nya.

"Masuk"

"Aku membawakan data yang anda minta tuan muda Jung" ucap orang tersebut menaruhnya diatas meja Taek Woon.

"Kamsahambnida, Park Il Sook, kau boleh pergi" ucap Taek Woon mengambil data tersebut dan membaca-nya

"Baik, tuan muda" jawab Park Il Sook setelah mendengar perintah Taek Woon, Park Il Sook membungkuk dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar kantor Taek Woon.

Taek Woon membaca dengan seksama, data yang diterima-nya pagi ini dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Bukan Gay? Tidak suka kekerasan? Hmmm... Mari kita lihat seberapa jauh kau bisa mempertahankan pendirian-mu itu, Cha Hak Yeon." Ucap Taek Woon menaruh dokument itu kembali ke atas meja-nya.

~~~~~~VIXX~~~~~~

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan sangatlah cepat, hingga waktu 2 minggu sudah terlewati. Hak Yeon memandang jam-nya gelisah karena sebentar lagi, menandakan dia akan menikah dengan namja dingin tersebut, itu menurut-nya karena beberapa hari yang lalu, dia bertemu dengan Taek Woon dan Taek Woon hanya menatap-nya dan berlalu pergi tanpa berkata sekata pun seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Rasa-nya Hak Yeon ingin membunuh-nya saat itu juga. Tapi, karena Hak Yeon, orang-nya tidak tegaan jadi, dia membatalkan niat membunuh-nya pada Taek Woon karena kalau Taek Woon mati, pikir Hak Yeon. Keluarga-nya bisa-bisa teramcam bahaya. Kegelisahan Hak Yeon semakin menjadi saat mendengar suara ketukkan dipintu-nya dan tersenyum lega saat melihat siapa yang datang memasuki ruangannya..

"Masuklah" ucap Hak Yeon sambil memandang cermin didepan-nya memperhatikan wajah-nya yang sudah dipoles dengan make-up.

"Apa kau sudah siap Hak Yeon?" Tanya sang Appa memasuki ruangan tersebut dan duduk dikursi yang berada tidak jauh dari Hak Yeon sehingga Hak Yeon bisa melihatnya.

"Aku.. Selalu siap kapan pun Appa" jawab Hak Yeon walau merasa sedikit gugup karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahan-nya.

"Appa.. Apa Appa sangat gugup saat hari pernikahanmu?" Tanya Hak Yeon memperhatikan reaksi Appa-nya dari sang kaca.

"Sangat, sangat gugup" jawab Mr. Cha memandang keatas ke langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

"Saat itu... Appa sangat gugup saat melihat Eomma-mu memasuki altar gereja, dia sangat cantik dan mempesona. Seandai-nya kau bisa melihat-nya.. Tapi, saat kau belum lahir, jadi, kau tidak bisa melihat-nya.. Haha...". Ucap Mr. Cha tertawa kemudian tersenyum mendengar cerita Appa-nya Hak Yeon ikut tersenyum.

"Well... Inti-nya Appa saat itu sangatlah gugup. Ah.. Sudah waktu-nya ayo, kita pergi" ucap Mr. Cha menyadari waktu-nya sudah tiba membuat kenangan pernikahan-nya terbuyarkan.

"Nde, Appa" jawab Hak Yeon tersenyum memperhatikan Appa-nya kemudian berdiri mengikuti sang Appa berjalan dari belakang keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berjalan menuju sang gereja yang tidak jauh dari sana, ke tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu atas pernikahan mereka (Hak Yeon & Taek Woon) tempat yang akan membuat marga Cha-nya berubah menjadi marga Jung yang akan mulai disandang-nya mulai hari ini.

~~~~~~The Wedding~~~~~~

Saat ini Hak Yeon dan Taek Woon sedang berada didalam altar gereja, dan sedang memasangkan cincin dimasing-masing jari mereka.

"Jung Taek Woon, apakah kau menerima Cha Hak Yeon sebagai suami-mu disaat sakit, suka maupun duka?" Ucap Sang Pastor memulai upacara pernikahan tersebut.

"Saya Jung Taek Woon, menerima Cha Hak Yeon sebegai suami saya disaat sakit, suka maupun duka" ucap Taek Woon seperti tidak terdengar rasa kegugupan disana.

"Cha Hak Yeon, apakah kau menerima Jung Taek Woon sebagai suami-mu disaat sakit, suka maupun duka?" Ucap Sang Pastor kepada Hak Yeon.

"Saya Cha Hak Yeon, menerima Jung Taek Woon sebegai suami saya disaat sakit, suka maupun duka" ucap Hak Yeon mantap seperti sudah mengatasi kegugupan yang dirasakan sebelum-nya.

"Sekarang kalian resmi menjadi pasangan dihadapan Tuhan, kalian boleh mencium kalian pasangan masing-masing" ucap Pastor tersebut untuk mengakhiri upacara pernikahan tersebut. Mendengar perkataan sang Pastor sontak mata Hak Yeon melebar.

'What? A kiss?' Batin Hak Yeon.

Taek Woon yang tidak suka menunggu. Membalikkan badan Hak Yeon secara pelahan kearah-nya, kemudian mendekati wajah-nya ke wajah Hak Yeon sehingga mereka bisa melihat kearah mata mereka masing-masing tanpa menunggu lebih lama sepasang bibir menyentuh milik-nya. Taek Woon yang iseng melumat sedikit bibir Hak Yeon membuat sang empunya bibir semakin melebarkan mata-nya dan ciuman tersebut hanya berlangsung sebentar saja dikarenakan Hak Yeon yang sedikit mendorong tubuh Taek Woon untuk menjauh dari-nya. Namun, rona merah pipi-nya sangat terlihat diwajah-nya membuat Taek Woon menahan tawa-nya tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide iseng muncul dikepala Taek Woon dan kemudian berbisik diteliga Hak Yeon.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti" ucap Taek Woon berbisik, menjauhkan wajah-nya dari wajah Hak Yeon kemudian memberikan-nya kedipan nakal.

"Dasar Byuntaeee..." Ucap Hak Yeon pelan dengan sedikit nada marah-nya.

~~~~~~VIXX~~~~~~

Setelah melewati berbagai macam resepsi pernikahan akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah apartemen yang sudah disediakan oleh Mr. Jung untuk hadiah pernikahan mereka ditengah malam.

Tanpa memperhatikan seluruh ruangan Hak Yeon dengan segera memasuki salah satu kamar untuk dia tempati dan mengunci-nya dari dalam. Sedanfkan Taek Woon menuju kamar yang diyakini adalah tempat tidur yang sudah dihiasi dengan warna merah untuk mereka.

Malam pertama mereka lewati tanpa melakukan sesuatu sebagai awal kehidupan mereka bersama.

~~~~~~T B C~~~~~~

Tbc again... Yup... Sampai disitu dulu yah...  
Baru 5 hari yang lalu Update, eh... Saya malah Update lagi... Ma'af pendek lagi... Hehehe... Ini kan Rate T (banyak ciuman-nya) chapter depan Semi M ah...

Sampai ketemu dipesta dansa bertopeng dikediaman Cha... Bye Bye... #lambai tangan

Akhir kata dari Anna... Mind To Review?. 


End file.
